Personal studies
by KlikStar
Summary: Cloud had never admitted this to anyone, not even to his lovers, but he actually had a talent for drawing. When Reno finds his sketchbook things get interesting, very interesting. Story follows on from Four way split - Rated M - Yaoi WARNING!


**I'm sorry, I just couldn't help myself and had to write another foursome story. Bad me and my naughty little mind :o)**

**It's a little slower to get going than 'Four way split' but hopefully the action is just as much fun.**

**As before I don't own the characters and its rated M - Yaoi WARNING!!**

**Please review if you want me to write more, or I will just have to keep the stories in my dreams.**

* * *

**Personal studies**

Cloud had never admitted this to anyone, not even to his lovers, but he actually had a talent for drawing. Maybe it was because the skill was not something ShinRa was interested in from a cadet, or maybe it was because he would die of embarrassment if anyone ever actually saw the pictures. Whatever the reason, he kept it a tightly guarded secret. At least he tried to keep it a secret. The sketchbook was always tucked safely away in his bag, unless he was using it, never leaving his sight. The problem with secrets, however, is that they don't often stay a secret for long, especially when you are involved with a snoopy Turk, an easily intrigued Soldier and the might General Sephiroth who never misses a thing.

"Yo, Cloud. What they got you guys studying these days?"Reno's voice called across the general's apartment to the studious cadet.

"Huh?" Cloud responded, looking up from his essay, confused by Reno's slightly shocked and thrilled tone.

It was then that he saw what the Turk was holding, and his heart leapt from its place in his chest. Reno had Cloud's sketchbook in his hands and it was open.

Zack and Sephiroth watched from the kitchen, where they were preparing dinner, as the normally calm and passive cadet threw himself across the room and tackled the Turk. The soldier's eyes met in a questioning look, before they put down the things they were holding, and moved around the breakfast bar into the living room area of the apartment. They stood in amazement, as arms and legs flailed wildly on the floor at their feet, while the cadet struggled to retrieve his book from the Turks grip.

Reno was just starting to enjoy himself, and the way their bodies were pressing together, when Cloud shot an elbow low down in his stomach, dangerously close to some very delicate body parts. The blonde grabbed frantically at the book wrenching it from his grasp and held it away from the Turk triumphantly. Unfortunately his success was short lived, as the book was suddenly pulled from his hand, and Cloud looked up in panic as Zack stared at it with interest.

"What's all the fuss about?" he asked the red faced and slightly breathless pair.

"Nothing!" Cloud shot back quickly, perhaps too quickly based on the way Zack's eyes lit up.

"Really" the soldier purred

"Take a look man" Reno said, thrilled that the game wasn't over.

"Sure wish I had lessons like that when I was a recruit." he added noting Zack's hesitation to open the note book.

The glare he got from Cloud was worth it as Zack's eyes became determined and moved the book in his hands to open it. Or at least he would have done, had a blonde haired cadet not suddenly lashed out with a leg and sent him crashing to the floor with a perfect kick. Zack grunted as he hit the floor half impressed that Cloud had managed it and half annoyed at the blonde for actually doing it to him. He was momentarily stunned and Cloud took the advantage to grab the book, which he now held tightly against his chest as he backed away from the fallen men.

Only Sephiroth remained standing in the room and Cloud turned his gaze to the general, his eyes narrowing in a suspicious look as he waited for the attack. Sephiroth merely stared at the boy, at the men on the floor and then back up to the face which watched him cautiously.

"I have no interest in your studies" he informed the cadet calmly.

"You might want a change that opinion" Reno warned him playfully from the floor.

"I already know what the cadets are required to learn, I have no need to see Clouds work."

Sephiroth was a little taken back by Reno's laugh which suddenly filled the room. Even Zack who had been getting to his feet slowly, so as not to startle the blonde, stopped and looked at the Turk as if he had gone mad.

"What's so funny?" Zack enquired, his intrigue for the book growing by the second.

"Well..." Reno began but was cut off by a shout from the cadet across the room.

"Don't! Don't you dare!" Cloud's voice held a mixture of anger and fear, his blue eyes growing wider in panic.

Normally there was nothing Reno loved more than teasing the blonde, but on this occasion the sight of the alarmed cadet actually made the Turk pause and reconsider his choice of actions. Unfortunately the tease had passed the point of no return and Sephiroth being the man he was, and now being as intrigued as Zack, moved forward and easily relieved the cadet of his prized possession. One minute Cloud had been glaring at Reno the book safe in his arms, the next he was held tightly against the general's side and the book was gone.

"Um Seph, you think, maybe you, might want to give that back" Zack asked the general as he noticed how Cloud had gone deathly pale.

His words were already too late as the book flipped open and the general looked upon the images within it. Zack couldn't help but move forward once he saw Sephiroth's eyes practically bulge in their sockets. He didn't know what the great man was looking at, but anything which could get that kind of reaction just had to be seen. He was at Sephiroth's side in a second with Reno appearing just behind him as the pages began to turn.

The sketches were beautifully done, the artist clearly having a talent for still life and a flare for the imagination. Zack took in the images of them all in various poses, sometimes wearing their uniforms and sometime wearing regular clothes, but it was the ones involving x-rated scenes that caused his blood pressure to rise and parts of him to tighten.

"Sweet Gaia" he breathed

"Indeed" Sephiroth added

"Told ya" Reno gloated

They were so caught up in the pictures that they didn't notice the trembling cadet, as he made his escape, having worked himself free of the general's loosened grip.

"Spiky, these are amazing, did you do them?" Zack asked without looking away from the illustrations.

It was only when he got no reply that he looked up and noted the cadet's absence.

"Spiky? Cloud!" he called drawing the attention of Reno and Sephiroth away from the pages.

"Where'd he go?" Reno asked

"I believe he has sought refuge in the bedroom" Sephiroth informed them.

All three men drew in deep breaths, which they let out slowly, before cautiously moving toward the doorway, the book momentarily forgotten. A curled up lump under the covers of the enormous bed, clearly revealed the hiding cadet to them. They all moved into the room taking various positions around the blonde, with Sephiroth sitting behind Cloud's back, Reno at his feet and Zack squatting beside the bed in front of him.

"Hey Spiky, you in there" Zack teased softly

When he got no response he reached out, grasped the covers and tried to pull them back. Only to be stopped as a strong grip beneath held them tightly in place.

"Come on Cloud, you can't stay there forever" he whined at the cadet

"Yes I can" came the muffled reply.

Zack sighed, apologised to the cadet once and then yanked the covers away. Cloud's head instantly popped into view and Zack almost wished he hadn't done it as watery blue eyes came up to meet his and tear stained cheeks glistened in the pale light.

"Hey" he soothed, running his fingers through blonde spikes as Cloud turned his head away from them.

"We didn't mean to upset you" Sephiroth added gently

"Sorry for teasing man, but those pictures were pretty amazing" Reno half apologised.

Cloud's face turned back to look at them and something appeared to calm in his eyes

"You really think so"

"Without a doubt" Reno informed the cadet

They all watched as the blonde visibly relaxed on the bed a small smile gracing his lips.

"I thought you guys would be mad at me for it"

"Why would we be angry at you for something as wonderful as this?" Sephiroth asked, holding the book tightly, clearly confused.

It was true, that if someone else had come across the notebook, they could have gotten into trouble. No, not they, but Cloud yes. The cadet would surely have been punished for it either by a superior officer or by the endless taunting from his fellow cadets. But the general wasn't going to think about that now, instead he focused his attention back on the blonde in the bed, in his bed.

"I ... I didn't think you would ... approve of the pictures" Cloud stammered nervously

"They are beautiful pieces of work, and while some of the images are rather ... provocative, I do not believe that they could be considered tasteless" the general informed him kindly

Cloud smiled a little more and his eyes shone brighter, all the fear fading away.

"Where'd ya learn to draw like that man, pretty impressive"

"I never really learnt, I just do it" Cloud admitted shyly

"Well, it might not be a skill ShinRa requires but I'm sure as hell glad you got that talent, those pictures are ..." Zack found himself at a loss for words to describe the images.

"Arousing, stimulating, hot" Reno suggested helpfully an amused grin on his face

"Yea, thanks" Zack replied grinning at the Turk

"I'm just curious where you got the ideas from" Reno teased the blonde, keeping his voice soft but with a hint of lust to it

Cloud blushed furiously, the sudden increase in his heart rate making him breath that little bit faster.

"So many wonderful talents" Sephiroth purred running a hand over Clouds head. He let his fingers trail down the exposed skin of the blonde's neck and smiled as the cadet shivered, sighing in pleasure beneath him.

"I believe we should at least attempt some of your ideas, so they not go to waste" he informed Cloud seductively.

Cloud turned his body to look at the general better and felt muscles within him tighten as their eyes met.

"Which ones did you have in mind" he managed to ask a little breathlessly.

"I believe we have already tried the two facing two position" the general aired thoughtfully

"Yea, and the sweet syrup one" Reno added sighing at the delightful memory. It was fair to say he had never looked at the stuff in the same way since then. If only Rude, his partner, could understand why he looked at it with such affection now.

"Then the next one in the book is..." Zack paused to flick through the pages until he found the next idea.

The Turk and general watched as Zack's mouth dropped open wordlessly and his eyes widened at the picture. Cloud knowing full well which image was next blushed even harder and felt a shiver of anticipation run down his spine.

"You can ... do that" Zack finally managed to gasp.

All eyes were now on the cadet as he nodded shyly, his eyes practically glowing with excitement. Zack fell back on the floor, his wobbling legs no longer able to support his crouched position, and tried desperately to calm his thundering heart.

"Damn it Cloud, where the hell did you learn to do that? Even I'm not that flexible" he breathed from the floor his voice unable to hide the excitement of what was to come.

"Show me. Now" Reno demanded scrambling off the bed and grabbing the book from Zack's hand.

One look was all it took and the Turk staggered to fall back on the bed speechless, offering the book to Sephiroth so he could see what had rendered them both useless.

"Oh my" was all the general could manage before closing the book and placing it safely on the bedside cabinet.

Cloud looked at the faces of the three men and couldn't help but smile at their stunned expressions. He sighed softly and adjusted his body so that he could reach the buttons of his uniform shirt and began to undo them. The action seemed to release the others from their dazed states and they looked at the blonde questioningly.

"Well you don't think I'm going to do that, wearing this" he asked playfully, indicating the uniform with a sweep of his hand.

Unsurprisingly there was a sudden eruption of movement around him as clothes were quickly lost in a flurry of motions that even the general had trouble keeping up with. Hands roamed freely over naked skin, touching and caressing, as four bodies became entwined on the large bed. Moans and gasps of pleasure echoed through the room as the excitement grew amongst them. Lips met and deep passion filled kisses were shared, while tongues and teeth moved across toned flesh teasing the sensitive skin.

Cloud could taste their excitement in the air, could feel it as their sweat soaked bodies brushed against his, could see it in their lust filled eyes. They took their time, allowing the excitement to build, wanting to draw out the anticipation as long as possible. It had been Cloud's idea, in a way, so he was the first to move. He reluctantly drew away from their touches, his heart still racing from the feel of them on his body. He knelt before them and smiled reassuringly as he offered his hand to Zack, who took it and moved forward to join Cloud on his knees.

"It's ok" Cloud told him before placing his lips on the soldiers for a chaste kiss.

Zack moved back from the kiss and opened his eyes. His breathing was a little fast and he tried to calm it as he adjusted his position on the bed, lowering his body so that his feet were flat on the mattress as he sat on them. Cloud smiled angelically as he moved forward positioning himself above Zack's body, the soldier's hard length brushing against him and drawing a soft moan from Zack's lips.

Cloud had already been prepared, it had been part of the foreplay while they had been building up for this, and now he took control. He placed Zack's hands on his slim hips, both to help steady himself and giving the soldier something to hold on to. He raised himself up a little guiding the soldier's swollen flesh into the right position, before placing his hands on well defined shoulders, and then lowering himself down forcing Zack's body into his own.

Zack's hands tightened gently on his hips, reminding him to go slowly, that he should not rush this first intrusion into his body. But he needn't have worried, as Cloud was more than happy to feel that pressure deep within him. He wanted to feel that tightness as his body pushed against it, as his muscles were stretched by the soldier entering him, as his senses came alive from being touched so intimately. He moaned loudly as the last of Zack entered him and he was filled completely. They took a moment to adjust to the feel of each other, their hands roaming over bare flesh to touch and caress reassuringly.

Cloud turned to Reno next, offering his hand as he had done before, but his time he drew the Turk in behind him. He lent back slightly, tilting his head to one side, so that they could share a brief kiss. At the same time he reached around and took the Turks erection in his hand, squeezing it gently. Reno nearly choked at the sudden contact, but recovered quickly.

"Tease" he growled into the cadet's ear.

The vibrations of Reno's words travelled along his neck causing Cloud to shiver. The sensation was not lost on Zack either, as the muscles surrounding him, deep within Cloud's body, tightened drawing a deep moan from his lips.

"If you are not careful, you will not last" Sephiroth playfully warned the over excited men in front of him

Cloud turned his attention towards the general and smiled at the sight of the naked body before him. Silver hair flowed like silk across the dark sheets and green passion filled eyes glowed brightly. Cloud's eye shone for Sephiroth, trying to communicate the way his body felt, as he offered his free hand to the general. As soon as their hands connected he drew him in for a kiss, just as he had with the others.

This time Cloud used his free hand to guide the general around behind Zack's body and felt the breath against his chest as Zack gasped at the contact. Zack had also been prepared for this and now Sephiroth moved forward into position, knowing he couldn't enter yet, but still pressing as close as he could. Zack drew in a sharp breath as the general's hot, firm erection brushed against him, his body already burning with need to feel the man inside it.

"Breath Zack" Cloud teased from above the soldiers bowed head.

He was rewarded by a soft growl from the soldier's lips, which vibrated against an exposed nipple and made him gasp.

"No fair" he breathed as Zack's laughter added to the sensation.

"While I understand the complex nature of this position, I do not recall which of us will be taking care of your need" Sephiroth enquired deciding that a slight distraction was perhaps in order.

"No one" Cloud informed him, looking him evenly in the eyes

"That doesn't seem right" Reno spoke up from behind, making Cloud smile

"I wouldn't want to lose control and bite down now, would I" Cloud replied playfully

Reno took a moment to absorb the words and nodded vigorously, "Sure , that's good, we can go with that"

"Ready" Cloud asked meeting Zack's eyes as he adjusted himself on the soldiers lap.

"Yea, just go slow, ok"

Cloud nodded and before anyone could comment he began to lean backwards, reaching his hands up over his head to grasp Reno's body. He continued to lean backwards, his body forming a perfect arch as it came level with the Turks waist and continued to move down until his face was level with Reno's erection.

The room had gone deathly silent and Cloud knew that all eyes were on him, on the way his body was impaled on Zack, on the way he now faced Reno's body his hands holding onto the Turk's hips as Zack's held on to his.

"Ready?" he asked breathlessly

Reno's hands had taken position under Cloud's shoulders, supporting some of the weight there. A slight squeeze on the flesh was Reno's way of indicating, without words, that he was more than ready .

Cloud adjusted his jaw slightly and then began to take the Turk into his mouth in a long slow drawn out motion. He heard Reno groan above him, sensed the repressed urge to push into him, felt the tremble in the Turks body. And then Zack moved against him. Cloud sucked in a breath and in turn tightened his lips around Reno making the Turk moan loudly.

Cloud knew that Sephiroth had entered Zack, because now their position was different. He was no longer kneeling as he straddled Zack's lap, but was raised slightly at an angel, as Zack's hips had been raised and moved forward to accommodate Sephiroth's body. It was a balancing act like no other and Cloud knew they wouldn't be able to hold it for long. The blood was already rushing to his head in this position and he could see coloured spots forming behind his eyes. He focused his lips and tongue on the body above him, then flexed his stomach muscles to rock his body against the hard length which filled him from below. He heard the collective cries of his lovers as the movement, though small, had affected them all greatly.

"Cloud" Zack breathed, his grip on the blondes body tightening

"I don't know ... how long ... I ... can last" Reno gasped as he fought the rising pressure.

Even Sephiroth, the great unmoveable force that he was, had to admit that in this position, he had very little control left. The sight of the blonde cadet stretched out between his lovers, the knowledge that both men were buried deep within that innocent body was almost torturous. They began to move slowly, their bodies developing a rhythm of steady thrusts which were gentle, so as not to harm any of them.

The need for such careful control was drawing the act out longer, but it was also making the need for release so much greater. There was nothing Cloud could do but give himself over to them now, to trust that they would not break him, as their strong bodies moved against him and deep within him.

Reno drew in deep breaths, trying to focus beyond the heat around his body as it entered past delicate lips. He struggled to hold back from the muscles which screamed to move and force their way into the blondes warm and wanting body. He swore softly under his breath as the tightness grew and Cloud's grip on him loosened allowing him to move gentle pushing his hard length further into the blonde's mouth down his throat. 'Gaia, did the kid not have a gag reflex' Reno's mind screamed with joy at the thought and he felt that last bit of control slipping.

Zack was not faring much better as he moved against Clouds body. The angle made the muscles which surrounded him tighter and each thrust was met by a warm, firm grip which held him fiercely. His hands, on Cloud's hips, were slipping as the sweat of their bodies began to run between his fingers. He looked down and followed a drop as it trailed its way across the slope of Cloud's glistening chest, past his hardened nipples and disappeared along the curve of his neck. A neck which led to a jaw, a jaw where soft lips were currently wrapped around Reno's body, a body which moved in and out of the blonde just as he was. Zack gasped as the view caused his rhythm to falter, the sight pushing him past the point of no return. He felt Sephiroth arms around his waist tighten, the general's body pushing deeper within him and knew that he wasn't the only one who was so dangerously close.

Sephiroth had tried to hold on, tried to be the one with the greater self control, but the scene was just too much even for him. He had tried to not look at Cloud, knowing the effect it had on him. He had tried to avoid Reno's lust filled eyes as they glowed brightly. Tried not to look at the way the Turks body now moved into the blonde's delicate mouth. It had been Zack's faltering movements that had dragged him from his focused breathing, had pushed him to look over the man's shoulder. He felt the soldier tremble against him signalling he was close, felt the gripping sensation around his body as he pushed deeper into that tight warmth. 'So close' his mind warned 'so dangerously close'.

Cloud concentrated on breathing now, no longer able to focus on anything else. He could feel Zack's body as it moved deep within him, brushing against that sensitive spot, knowing that it was an extension of Sephiroth's body as well. He had loosened his grip on Reno's hips allowing the Turk to start thrusting gently into his mouth, no longer able to move along the swollen organ himself, only able to apply pressure and suction against the tender flesh. He could feel their bodies tensing as they all tried to hold on, as they tried to desperately cling to that last bit of control. It made his body shout with joy that he, a simple cadet, could affect these great men like this. In a move that would have been considered impressive by anyone's standards he energetically twitched his hips, forcing Zack's hardened flesh deeper into him. At the same time he vigorously sucked on Reno's swollen flesh in his mouth and was rewarded by simultaneous cries of pleasure from the soldier and Turk.

Reno was the first to come, his body unable to take the overpowering sensations any longer. He cried out Cloud's name as his body exploded releasing hot seed into the cadet's mouth, where the blonde drank him down easily. Zack came next, Reno's sounds of pleasure having ripped away the last of his control. The soldiers cries joined Reno's as the orgasm tore through him, forcing his body to plunge deep into the cadet filling him with liquid warmth. Sephiroth followed almost a second later as Zack's body tightened down around him, as the soldier and Turks combined cries echoed in his ears. The general cried out his pleasure as he ground into the soldier one last time, allowing the release he felt to be draw up out of his body, shuddering against the clenching muscles which held him tightly within Zack's body.

They moved away quickly but carefully drawing themselves out of Cloud's body so he could lie on the mattress without injury. Then and only then did they all slump exhausted onto the soft material and allow their bodies to recover.

For a few minutes the room was filled with the sound of heavy breathing and beating hearts as they all drifted in a post orgasmic state. Cloud closed his eyes and was glad when the blood seemed to find its way back to the rest of his body and the colourful spots began to fade. It would have been embarrassing to pass out again, after all, he didn't want to make a habit of it.

"Cloud, believe me when I say, you are fucking amazing" Zack finally managed to breath a brilliant small plastered on his face

"No argument here" Reno added

"Nor here" Sephiroth agreed

Cloud smiled and let out a slow breath. The position had been good, and while he may not have gotten any relief himself, the experience had still been quite pleasurable. The cadet shifted his body slightly and stretched himself out slowly trying to work the knots out of his muscles. Ok so maybe he would have to stretch a little next time, but that wasn't a problem.

"You ok Spiky?" Zack asked noting the blonde's discomfort.

"Yea, just a little stiff"

"I can see that" the soldier teased, his tone implying something completely different to what Cloud had meant.

The cadet blushed faintly as he realised he was indeed, still a little aroused.

"Can we do something about that now?" Reno purred against his ear, the warm breath causing the cadet to shiver.

"Yes" Cloud groaned as Zack's hands began to move across his body.

The men now took it upon themselves to tease the blonde as he had teased them. Their skilled, strong hands moved across his body touching, caressing and massaging the flesh until he was putty in their hands. The knots were all gone now and the only part of him which remained hard was the one they were deliberately avoiding, which in turn was driving Cloud insane with need. He closed his eyes and tried to breath, to move his body so they would give him the release he so desperately wanted.

"Please" he finally begged unable to take the pressure any longer.

"Please what" a voice teased.

"Please, fill me, fuck me, please" he cried out in frustration his eyes remaining tightly closed against the embarrassment of sounding so desperate.

No one spoke to him, but he knew his pleas were being answered, as he felt his lower body being lifted up off the soft mattress. A weight caused the surface of the bed to shift slightly and his legs were pushed further apart, as toned thighs moved against his trembling limbs. Cloud moaned softly as Sephiroth's, renewed hardness, entered his body in an almost agonisingly slow speed. He tried to push down against it, to be filled quicker and deeper, but was stopped by firm hands on his waist. He opened his eyes in protest of the restraint, his need so evident in the whimper which escaped him.

Zack's eyes were kind and reassuring as they met his. A second later the soldier turned his attention back to Cloud's erection, taking the swollen organ between his lips and drawing it into his mouth. Cloud's moan was quickly swallowed by Reno's mouth as it descended upon the cadets, their lips meeting in a kiss which was anything but chaste. Cloud surrendered himself then, gave himself to them completely. As Sephiroth moved deep within him, as Zack consumed him from below and Reno's tongue forced its ways into his mouth capturing the sounds of pleasure which formed there. His body began to tighten as the promise of release rode him, the heat within him now burning intensely, his heart and lungs fighting to keep up with the demands made on them.

Cloud's body snapped like a bow string as the climax ripped through him, as the deep pounding of Sephiroth's body on that sensitive spot within him finally became too much, as Zack's mouth drew the life out of him swallowing it like wine. His head flicked back against the mattress breaking away from Reno's lips, crying out his pleasure for the world to hear, as he felt Sephiroth come deep within him filling him with warmth and love.

Cloud fell limply back against the bed gasping for breath his heart beating frantically in his chest. The men moved to lay beside him, to stroke his hair, face and body, as they tried to calm his breathing. Cloud smiled at them wanting them to know it was ok, that he was alright, but his body was betraying him as it gave in to the exhaustion.

The General, Soldier and Turk watched as the cadet's eye lids fluttered, as he fought to meet their gaze, as he struggled to stay awake.

"Sleep" the general ordered gently, and Cloud obeyed without question.

They watched as the blondes heart began to calm and his breathing settled out into a steady rhythm. Their eyes never left him until the rise and fall of his chest was slow and gentle once again, showing that he was now sleeping peacefully.

"So" Reno said, his voice a mischievous whisper in the dark "What's on the next page?"


End file.
